Rattlesnake
Lowest damage sniper-rifle available on lower level and with largest ammo pool |unlock = 15 |slot = 2 |wtype = 7 |type = 4 |price = $327,000 |mag = 10 |max_ammo = 40 |rpm = 1 |damage = 246 |accuracy = 88 |stability = 28 |concealment = 5 |threat = 26 |reload_min = 2.6 |reload_max = 3.7 |ammo_b_min = 2 |ammo_b_max = 3 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 0.0 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 4.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 |int_name = msr |achievement = }} The Rattlesnake sniper rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Sniper Pack DLC, along with the R93 and Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifles. Overview The Rattlesnake is the lightest and fastest-firing of the three sniper rifles added in the Gage Sniper Pack. With perk deck bonuses, it is capable of killing any non-special unit with a single headshot thanks to its damage. Whilst it lacks the auto fire and fire rate of the M308, the Rattlesnake has more damage and ammo pickup, and a less awkwardly-positioned sight mount, making it easier to use with low-magnification sights. It is viable for clearing out assaults with quick headshots. Whilst effective against non-special units, the Rattlesnake cannot one-shot the Taser or the Cloaker without heavy damage increasing skills. The Rattlesnake has very limited effectiveness against the Bulldozer because it requires one shot for each faceplate, followed by several more headshots. Summary Pros: * Highest rate of fire of the three original sniper rifles, but lacking compared to newer ones * High stopping power; can oneshot all non-special enemies on any difficulty * Bullets can pierce shields and solid objects, like all other sniper rifles * Reputation wise, it is the earliest sniper rifle that can be unlocked * High ammo pickup * Relatively fast reloads * Decent weapon draw/holster speed Cons: * Low rate of fire * Very limited effectiveness against Specials without Skills and perk bonuses * Mods must be unlocked by completing specific achievements Tips Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel ext.= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Rattlesnake-Key-West.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Rattlesnake-Prussian.png| +4 Stability Rattlesnake-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' is an in the , as well as the . *' ' may refer to the , renowned for its military tactics. Achievements times using only the Rattlesnake sniper rifle. Completing this achievement will unlock the Sniper Suppressor for the Rattlesnake sniper rifle.}} Trivia *The basic Rattlesnake was based on the Remington MSR with a fictional default wooden body modeled off of the real rifle's aluminum chassis. Its modified version resembles a composite of it and the M2010 ESR, as its aluminum handguard (of the Tactical Aluminium Body mod) is the "long-handed" version used by the M2010 but otherwise it almost completely resembles the MSR (both rifles are nearly identical). *The Rattlesnake's serial number is R70001288, as stamped onto the left side of the bolt housing. *Unlike the real-life incarnations of the other rifles introduced by the DLC, the Remington MSR is, in most cases, a military-only weapon, with relatively strict, uncommon and highly monitored civilian ownership, which makes it safe to assume that the Rattlesnake was stolen from a military stockpile. Gallery Rattlesnake-stock.jpg|Inventory preview of the Rattlesnake. ru:Rattlesnake Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)